Before the Storm
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: A story about Sam and Dylan's Relationship, imagining that Sam left the ED, went back to the army, and stayed with Dylan, although he still works at the hospital. What happens when Sam comes back to Holby and has a couple of kids?
1. Chapter 1

After a long run in Afghanistan Sam was glad to be back in Holby, especially with her husband, Dylan Keogh. Dylan was still at work, but lucky Sam knew about the keys under the door d at the familiar blue door for a minuet, unlocked it, and sighed. The house hadn't been re-arranged, like always, every thing was as it should be, at least Sam could find everything she needed to. Dylan would be back from work soon, but as for now, Sam knew she should relax...mat. She looked

Only to be interrupted again, by Dervla, the dog, why hadn't Dylan taken the silly animal to the dog-sitter's house for the day, if Sam was due to return, he'd get a discount, and if she took Dervla, it'd only be 1/4 of the original price. It was too late now anyway. Sam looked at the clock, already 5:28, Dylan was due back in about 2 minutes, unless he went to the pub for a little bit. The house was quiet, peaceful, perfect. Sam never wanted this silence to end.

"Hey, baby, nice to have you home again, you alright?" Asked Dylan casually as he walked into the living room, greeting Sam after her time away at work. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but didn't mind. He did see a little smile out of the corner of his eye though, a good sign. After all, Sam wasn't usually in a great mood, neither was Dylan, but since they got back together, they both seemed slightly happier. Dylan sat on the couch next to Sam and said nothing. Dylan didn't know what else to say, dinner would be in about 2 hours, and Sam wouldn't want to go anywhere this weekend.

"I've taken the weekend off, so we can spend some time together, even though you've only been gone a short while, how long now, about 6 months?" Dylan started, then to his surprise, he saw Sam weeping, looking through the window, he edged closer to her side of the sofa, feeling awkward. "What's wrong, baby?" he felt concerned, she never usually came home crying. Sam just curled into Dylan, even she couldn't help feeling a little weird. He gave her a hug and she looked up at him, crying more than he'd seen her cry in so long. Dylan and Sam both sat there for about 10 minutes until Sam asked Dylan about going out for a meal that night. This was unexpected but Dylan booked a table at 'Chez Alexandre' anyway.

Dylan loved Sam, and wanted to know why she was crying, but wasn't the type of person to listen very well without zoning out of a conversation half way through. Sam got up to grab a tissue, but Dylan grabbed her wrist. As if by magic, she cheered up, and smiled again. Dylan smiled back, as if to comfort her, knowing she didn't need it. "Dylan, can we talk, I need to tell you what's up, you should know." stated Sam, admittedly. "Well, you know my great friend, from the army, Alex, Alex Beck, she had a tragic accident, on her birthday, she was caught short in a bomb. I never even said goodbye." she cried, looking very guilty. The memory made her cry even more, and Dylan knew, in that instant that she needed a friend, but not just any friend, she needed him. As Sam slouched back onto the couch she looked into Dylan's hazel eyes, and tried to smile.

Sam and Dylan never agreed to watch one thing at a time when they were both home, but today was different, only because Sam was to upset to argue, Dylan put on CSI: Miami, his favourite programme on TV, although Sam wasn't too keen. Sam was no idiot, the programme had been on 5 minutes and she had more of an idea of the victim than even Dylan did, and she knew the criminal 15 minutes before the characters did. Such a predictable show, this is why she never wanted to watch it, but in 5 minutes Sam and Dylan would be going to the restaurant.

"Are you ready, to go?" asked Sam, uncertain of if Dylan was still alright to go out to dinner with her.

"Yes, of course, I'll drive." he answered Dylan with a sarcastic smile. "Lets, lets go." he continued.

In the car Dylan and Sam sat in silence, then, "So, how was work?" knowing Sam didn't want to talk about it as much as he wanted to hear.

"Ok, I guess, but..." started Sam, looking worried.

Dylan was scared, was she injured, was anyone else hurt, or dead. Was it about Alex "yes?"

Sam started to cry again, "Alex, saved my life once, but it mattered so much."

What Dylan didn't know was that Sam had been a great friend to Alex, but he was a better friend to her. She remembered that day. The day an Afghan soldier had seen her, by his daughter, the day that changed Sam's emotions, feelings, and life.

_ Sam woke up to the sound of shouting, General Bryant again, waking everyone up, unnecessarily on another typical morning in Camp Bastian, at least she would be hoping to return in 2 months, and an emergency with mass casualties, more that 20, was rare, probably, no, hopefully this was her last._

_ She got up, dressed, brushed her teeth, hair and set out to the helicopter, she knew she would have 10 minutes to asses and attempt to treat as many casualties as possible, her and the team would have a hard time with 20._

_ "Hello, I'm Major Ke...Nicholls, I'm going to look after you today. What's your name?" asked Sam, trying to concentrate more on her patient than her recent separation._

_"I...I'm Saja, please help me DADDY!" she was struggling to breath, what could Sam do to find her father, obviously the only way to calm her down._

_Sam looked up "Sir, put the gun down!" she alarmed an afghan man, pointing a small gun, of what kind Sam couldn't be sure, at her. Sam stood, wary of what was about to happen, she stayed quiet because if the man was stressed, he could, and would shoot at any moments._

_BANG..._

_Sam knew the sound. Loud. Clear. Why was she still alive, she wondered, what was going to happen next?_

_"Major Nicholls...Can you hear me, please answer," Sam opened her eyes, it was Captain Peterson, her colleague, but she wasn't on a hospital bed._

_"What happened? Where am I?" questioned the confused medic._

_She saw Alex being taken off, she knew what had happened._

_Alex had taken a bullet, for Major Nicholls!_

_Luckily he lived, all to anyone's shock, the bullet had missed his heart by a couple of inches, and he had been in a coma for 4 and a half months. As well as intensive care for an additional 6 weeks. This didn't end his career._

Sam and Dylan continued the drive in silence, when they finally got to their destination, Sam smiled, half-heartedly.

**chapter 2 up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in silence was nothing out of the ordinary for Sam and Dylan, although today, right now, it felt awkward, different. "What are you going to order, I might have the meal of the day, fish with a soup and a side order of garlic bread." stated Dylan, something about the air tonight felt good, and made Dylan appreciate Sam much more, the lighting showed her dark purple eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Dylan usually had a full meal, but Sam was more of a light snack girl.

"I might just have a small pizza, margarita with mushrooms, no side order." Sam still looked miserable, poor girl, Dylan always felt so sorry for her, except during the separation.

Working together at Holby City ED, not Dylan's idea of fun, but he had to admit that was how they got back together. Luckily Sam had returned to the army, as to prevent her embarrassing Dylan any further. Sam knew everyone there, which usually wasn't a problem.

After Sam and Dylan had finished their meal, drinks and dessert they drove home, again in silence. Sam was quiet again, Dylan was unsure of whether he should say something. He chose not to, in case he upset his wife again, the most precious thing in the world to Dylan. Even Dervla the dog was second best to Sam.

Sam and Dylan went to sleep that night, easier than either expected them to. Sam woke several times in the night but Dylan was silently asleep, and even had a lie in.

In the morning, Sam woke at 7am, got dressed, brushed her teeth and took the dog for a walk. "Ok, Dervla, come on, we'll go out, give Dylan some peace. Him and Sam both needed it just as much as the other. If Dylan wanted a lie in then he would only ever trust himself and Sam to walk Dervla.

After walking a while through the city, when Sam and Dervla got to the woods, Sam decided to let her off the lead. After the trees there was open grass, and a wall that Sam had come across many times before, she knew Holby very well, but also she knew parts of Afghanistan because there were a few parts her boss, General Bryant, always sent her to similar parts all the time

The only worry that Sam had was that Dervla was a big bird fan, if by a fan you meant that she loved to kill them all the time, there weren't many birds around the walk, but the occasional bird was seen. Sam had usually thought about nature, more in Holby than anywhere else. Holby was a big city, but had some calmer parts, more of countryside than city, although with a big view of the city round almost every corner.

Sam had sat down to eat a small breakfast she'd packed for herself, she had an apple, a bacon sandwich, a bottle of water and a small bowl of nuts.

Sam sat in the long, wavy grass and looked out onto the city where she enjoyed staying with her husband. After a while she picked up Dervla's mess and only then did she realize what Dervla already had.

A bird.

"Dervla, NO! Come here girl!" shouted Sam whilst running after the troublesome dog through the field, Dervla was still a fit dog, so decided to leap. Sam went after her. Down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Returning character, maybe someone you forgot all about for a few years...**

Chapter 3

When Sam suddenly awoke, she was in Holby City ED, with familiar faces all around, so busy. She instantly recognised Linda Andrews, and smiled. "Linda, wh..what ha...happened?" she muttered to the blonde nurse, who looked down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's ok, everyone, Sam is awake." she smiled then asked Mr Jordan to come and explain all of Sam's injuries to her, knowing he'd be better than the young woman stood over Sam Keogh.

"Hi, Sam, how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Sam nodded, but couldn't find the energy to speak, especially out loud. Just then, who else would walk through the door, but Dylan Keogh himself. He was so worried, Sam had been back less than 24 hours and was already in a hospital bed.

Nick was talking to Linda a while, about patient confidentiality, and how she had told her best friend, Jessica, everything that had happened to Sam. Jessica was waiting in Tess and Charlie's office until Nick had spoken to Linda about Sam. Poor Linda was so sorry, but Sam didn't mind, not as much as Nick did, anyway.

Sam lay staring at the ceiling while everyone else around her ran after notes, files and medication for various patients, Sam knew Dylan was there, and all her former colleagues kept poking their heads around the door to see how she was getting along, she was happy enough just to have Dylan by her side, because he knew that he would support her through whatever came along.

After Nick Jordan explaining Sam's injuries, mainly broken bones he sighed, "And...there's something else you should both know. Well, Sam...is...pregnant."

Sam jolted up "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT, MR JORDAN!?""Sam, lay down," he said calmly, softly touching her shoulder, attempting to reassure her that everything is ok, and there was nothing to worry about, "it's ok, Dylan will look after you, and the baby, your too late abort but there is hopefully no harm to the baby, despite the fall 4 weeks ago."

Sam was worried, was Mr Jordan really the one to tell her about her first child, she never thought this day would come, she wanted to scream and run away. Dylan still knew next to nothing about Sam's army life, about Alex Beck and about what Sam got up to, it was only about 2 years ago he found out she'd fatally shot her own patient in Afghanistan. Sam really wanted to talk to Dylan alone, she sat up, kind of and tried to talk. Sam couldn't breath, she...she was worried...what would he say, Charlie was at her side within a moment and was slipping an oxygen mask over her face. "Sam, calm down, it's OK, your having a panic attack but try to breath normally for us. Sam closed her eyes and suddenly everything fell silent.

_ Sam couldn't hear, or speak, or move, she found herself in a small room, covered in children's TV characters from the 1990's, she recognised the room but she didn't know why, or where from? A small girl, about 5 or 6 was sat in the middle of the room, singing happily, her mum called from downstairs "Dinner! Samantha hurry up, it'll go cold if you play with your babies all night like yesterday." The girl ran down-stairs and Sam followed willingly._

_What was going on? Where was Sam, had she broken into someone's home, was she visiting a relative or friend?_

_ "Excuse me, where am I, and why don't I remember?" Sam asked, silently, no sound cam out, she wanted it to._

"She's slipped into a coma, she is going to go deeper every minuet, she might not survive." Announced Dylan.

" OK, put her on life support and call theater STAT!" shouted Zoe, worried for Sam's life. Nick was talking to Tom about a C-section for Sam, it could keep the baby alive, even if Sam didn't survive.

Sam didn't know any of this was happening, but Tom and Nick decided that theater should perform the Cesarean Section that Sam's baby would need to survive.

**Hope the chapter runs smoothly, I'll start to write Chapter 4 tomorrow, should be up within the week. Thanks for all comments, anything I need to improve on, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My laptop is broken so my mum borrowed a net-book from work, it's not amazing but it works, just about, although i can't upload as often as usual-sorry :-(...HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER, in this chapter I might introduce Alex Beck more, I might wait until the next chapter. You'll have to wait and see... :-)**

Chapter 4

_ Sam could just about hear the word __coma__ and knew what was happening, almost. She'd found herself in a coma before and had regained consciousness within 3 weeks, not too long. Sam could lie here forever, where she was happy, in her own little world. If she wasn't here, she felt she wouldn't be happy. _

_Sam looked miserably at the little girl in front of her and wondered where everything went wrong for her, why she'd committed self-harm in the army and once even attempted suicide, by slitting her wrists._

_In a flash Sam wasn't looking at a little girl, she was looking at a fit, 20 year old boy, flowing blonde hair-she instantly recognised him...Dylan, the man she loved, as a hot young boy, not even a fully grown adult yet._

_Sam saw him smile at another teenager, an 18 year old girl, again with blonde hair. "Samantha, go to work, I'll be fine, the army need you, our country needs you." Sam looked at the young girl, she wasn't smiling, she was crying, Sam remembered this moment as the first time she'd left Holby to work in the army, in Afghanistan._

Nick looked worriedly at Sam on the hospital bed, he was scared that she'd never wake, he knew that the ED team must all work together to save the baby's life, even if they couldn't save Sam's. "Can we please not do the operation just yet, Sam could awaken, which would be good, if she's still asleep in 2 weeks, we'll do the operation, the baby can protect herself." Said Mr Jordan, looking at Charlie pleadingly.

Charlie, who had worked at the ED longer than anyone, knew better than to argue with the boss. Sam wasn't in a deep coma, so Nick thought she'd only be a couple of days. Dylan went to the cafe to get a sandwich and coffee, to calm himself down. This might not work, but he couldn't concentrate at all since the word _coma_ and hardly since the word _pregnant_ was mentioned.

Dylan was right, this didn't calm his nerve but it helped a little. Dylan was sitting at the table when Dix came to see if he was ok, or if he was still at the hospital, she thought he'd left by now. "Not yet, in a bit though, I need to walk the dog anyway, without getting injured." He chuckled. Dix smiled at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Everyone had noticed that Dylan was happier recently, and Dix was the first to figure out that it was all because of Sam, even though she was convinced they wanted to kill each other when Sam still worked at the department with him. As a matter of fact, Dylan was happier, much happier, in the comfort of Sam. Tom ran to the cafe to see them both, "Sam is awake, she's in a lot of pain, but she is ok, she just can't move without screaming." He announced, out of breath after running across the shiny floor.

Dylan got up first, closely followed by Dix, all 3 of them ran back to resus. "Sam, it's ok, you'll be alright, and it's going to be fine." Explained Dylan, out of breath from running the entire length of the emergency department. Sam tried to sit up only to scream, louder than ever before.

"Try not to move please, Sam, you've broken 6 of your ribs, you need to rest or the baby will die. Just stay as still as you can, it's going to be alright. Can we get another blood test done please?" Fletch commented, he didn't know Sam as well as the others, but knew that if her blood test came back abnormal, they'd have to perform a c-section, whether they liked it or not.

Lloyd went to get the results for the test a couple of minutes later, everything was ok.

Sam looked wide eyed at Tom, Nick, Dylan, Tess, Charlie then finally Zoe...

Sam knew what was happening, so did everyone else...

**If you don't know whats happening to Sam, shes gone into labour, and they need an extra nurse, but who will they bring in. Will it be Jessica, or someone else?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dylan rushed to Sam's side as she screamed out loud. "Dylan, Dylan, THE...BABY...IS...COMING! Nick knew that Dylan wanted to help Sam alone, but she was too ill, there was going to be some birth problems without a few doctors, nurses and mid-wives. Lucy, Meg and Dan from the maternity department came down to help Sam through labour, as they specialised in this particular medical area. Sam kept screaming, but each time she yelled the cries became weaker, and weaker, and weaker.

Sam's BP was dropping dramatically and she was still in the early stages of labour. Fletch came to the bed with a scalpel and made an incision in her lower abdomen and Tess assisted him, over-all it was a successful c-section birth, apart from one problem, Sam's BP was lower than safe and if that wasn't enough, "We're losing her Charlie!" Jessica called from the young doctor's side.

After 5 minutes of compressions Nick had decided to resuscitate, although Sam's body was getting weaker by the minute and she might not survive.

3 ½ hours later Sam was still unconscious but she was going to be alright, Dylan was so thankful and knew that everyone had contributed to saving Sam's young life. Hopefully Sam would wake up within the next 24 hours. Sam had given birth to a healthy set of twins, a boy and a girl. This was a very big shock to everyone; the ultra-sound test had only showed what looked like one baby.

Dylan couldn't stop thinking about what Sam would think, say; do when she woke up to twins crying in a pushchair next to her bed. The babies we're discharged but Sam still needed to name them both, for now they were called Sam and Dylan, just because it was easy to call them by their parents' names, especially if Sam was sleeping.

With a sudden jolt, that didn't seem the case anymore, Sam woke up, she was a little panicky because she'd just been unconscious and had been dreaming of her childhood, her teen years, her army past and Alex Beck.

When Scarlett moved toward Sam's trolley she looked Sam in the eyes. Sam asked an unexpected question that took Scarlett by shock, "Do you know your father, properly?"

"No, not at all, he joined the army the day I was born, because my mother told him to leave, and she never wanted to see him again."

"I know him, Alex Beck, right?" Sam knew the answer to this.

"Yes, he worked in Camp Bastian. Didn't you work there?"

"I did, it was where I first met Big Mac, only once though, and your father I knew for a while."

"Me?" Big Mac butted in, smiling, trying to remember the young woman working as hard then as she did now.

"Anyway, your father died, only 3 months ago, he was caught short in a suicide bomb attack, and he was an army medic with me until then." Sam ignored Mac at the side of her, making a funny face, as if he couldn't remember this skinny frame in the army.

"He once risked his life; he took a bullet...for me." Sam looked at Scarlett, thinking she'd understand, although she didn't.

"I HATE YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING STOP HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH, I TRUSTED YOU!" Scarlett screamed at the top of her voice, before leaving the room.

Sam couldn't help but cry because she was made out as the criminal, when she wasn't. "I know this is a real bad time, but you had twins, a boy and a girl. You need to choose their names when you're up to it." Dylan tried to comfort Sam, unsuccessfully.

"Your right Dylan, this is a REAL BAD TIME! I HATE Y...Y..." Sam replied, she faded out and stopped breathing, again. She needed to be properly stabilized, the only way this was possible was if Sam didn't get worried, upset, stressed or raise her voice.

Dylan went to the car, with Sam and Dylan the twins, he just wanted to take them home and forget about today. Sam didn't like the engine noise so she cried, Dylan cried because Sam cried, the older Dylan cried because his wife could die, he was alone with 2 babies and he'd had a pretty crap day. On the way home Dylan wanted to stop for ice-cream but decided against it, Dervla would want walking anyway.

At home there was no baby beds, pram or baby clothes. Tess had lent Dylan and Sam 2 little white baby-grows, and 2 car seats for the journey home, but wanted them all back next time Dylan was in the ED.

OK, so he hated to admit it, but it was shopping time. He made a list that looked a little like this;

Twin Pram, Boy clothes-newborn, Girl clothes-newborn, Milk, More milk, Big cot-would fit 2 babies in, Apples, Coffee, Rattles, cuddly toys, teddy bears, blankets, radio, TV, sky + HD box, bottles.

_Back at the ED_

"Oh yeah, I remember you now Sam, I did only meet you once. It was your first day and I had to look after you and show you around. I was a pretty good guide, you have to admit." Sam had woken up and Big Mac was chatting away with her like 2 teenage girls.

"I also remember you hanging men head first down a well that was 53 ft deep."Sam smiled, weakly although she still couldn't sit up properly.

**I really hope you like this chapter as much as the other 4, i hope you like what I did with Sam having twins, which no-one expected and if anyone wants spoilers, Sam's mum has something that Sam wants back...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam was still talking to Big Mac when Dylan came at around 11pm, he wanted Sam to say goodnight to her children for the first time. "Goodnight babies, sssh, don't cry." Sam wished Dylan would never take them home, but before she knew it, he was walking back out of the doors of the ED and Sam was been moved from resus to cubicles, so she'd be comfier. Sam knew her children were safe.

After 20 minutes, when Fletch had being talking to Sam because Mac had to clean up a pile of sick of the hallway floors, Zoe came in to talk to Fletch. "It's Dylan and the twins; they've been involved in a car accident." She looked so worried, as if she didn't think any of them would make it through the night.

No matter how much Zoe held Sam's shoulders on the bed, she still got up and ran into resus, crying. Sam was still weak but not weak enough to help her family. Tess sat Sam down on the bed next to Dylan and the twins were on her other side in incubators. Sam could see that the twins were both in a pretty bad way, and even she didn't properly have faith in them or the team. Dylan wasn't as bad as he could have been, considering he was already waking up from his short rest.

Sam had a little bit of time, and in the end she and Dylan both decided on 2 boy names and 2 girl names. Dylan had thought of Charlie and Sophie, while Sam had thought Alex and Lillie. Dylan had to admit he liked Lillie better than Sophie, and Charlie fitted well with Lillie, so they were the names that the anything-but-normal couple decided on.

Lillie was doing a great job, and her breathing was steady enough, she was a strong little baby, but Charlie was going to need surgery, and he was still only 1 week old.

The night drug on and on for the family of four, Dylan was staying in over-night but would be discharged in the morning, same as Lillie. Charlie would be in for about another 2-3 days, but not for long. Sam's condition had deteriorated and she was struggling to breath, she had fallen unconscious again and was hooked back up in resus, moved back from cubicles.

Dix offered to take Dylan and Lillie home; the truck that Dylan loved to drive had been destroyed so he needed to get a new vehicle.

Jeff helped Dylan go shopping, and Tamzin joined in a bit later on. Dylan was glad he had the 2 paramedics to help shop as he had no idea how to. Luckily Tamzin was a mum, and Jeff was a dad, so they knew what they were doing.

**Hope this was as fun to read as it was to write, please check out my other 2 stories-Family Values and All you need is love. :-) Comment, follow and favorite please and if you have any ideas on other chapters to write in this story, I'd like to hear them. Also a great thank you to anyone who commented in other chapters, you're all so lovely.**


	7. Chapter 7

Before the storm

Chapter 7

**Sorry, I kinda forgot this story even existed, not surprised if you lot did aswell...**

"Do you want me to bring my kids round later? Or do you want to be alone?" Tamzin wanted to support Dylan, but didn't know how.

"If you want to, Lillie might need a friend, there aren't many children round here." Dylan and Sam lived in a neighbourhood with lots of other adults, who all worked Mondays to Fridays from between 6am and 11 pm, then a man who worked nights.

Later that day Tamzin was at the door with a 3 year old girl and 7 year old boy. "This is Emily, and this is Niall." She smiled at Dylan, showing a sign of friendship.

"Hi, I'm Dylan." He didn't really know what to say, but the TV was already on, he'd set it to lazy town, although he had never even heard of it, let alone knowing what it was.

Lillie started crying when Emily and Niall were screaming at each other so Tamzin had to go and sit with them.

"So I got a call from Zoe today, about Sam and Charlie." Dylan really wanted to visit them both. "She said that Sam was ready to leave, Charlie can come home tomorrow.

Tamzin smiled reassuringly.

"Can you look after Lillie here, while I go and pick Sam up?" Dylan never asked for a favour but this was a one off.

"Sure, I'll feed her from the bottle in about 10 minutes." Tamzin thought Dylan was becoming a nicer man each day, especially since his children were born.

**The next chapter will be much longer, and I'll try to update soon. Also I'm writing a new story, which I will upload either today, tomorrow or Tuesday. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**MAJOR DEATH WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8**

Sam was still sitting in resus, waiting for Dylan to come and pick her up, watching over at her young son. Charlie was crying in Zoe's arms, after Sam's arms had gotten tired of rocking him back and forth for an hour.

Dylan came about 20 minutes later, put Charlie to bed and drove home with Sam again.

Tamzin had put Lillie to bed, after feeding her half a bottle of milk. When Sam and Dylan returned she stayed for dinner, then left because Emily was getting very tired, as she was only 3 years old.

Sam went to bed after feeding Lillie again, not bothering to take a shower.  
Dylan took Lillie when Sam went upstairs to her warm bedroom. Lillie was very active for a newborn baby so Dylan was playing with her for at least an hour. He then tucked her into bed, took a shower and ate a packet of crisps before watching old episodes of 'Doctor Who' on Really and fell asleep on the sofa at 1 o'clock the next morning.

Sad got chance to have a lie-in until 8 when Lillie woke up crying. Sam went downstairs to a sleeping Dylan, who was woken to the sound of Lillie crying in Sam's arms. "I'm going to give her a bottle, then leave you to dress her while I go and collect Charlie from the ED." Dylan wasn't even fully awake when Sam said this, but she didn't seem to mind. While Dylan got dressed, Sam fed Lillie.

"Bye you two, behave!" Sam called, as she left the house and stepped out into the cold air of Holby. Sam drove to the hospital and walked through the doors to a very busy department, the opposite to the almost silence it was yesterday.

"Noel, I've come to collect Charlie. Where is he?" Sam was smiling as she asked her good friend the whereabouts of her son, she just really wanted to go home.  
"Hi Sam, take a seat and I'll get Mister Jordan to talk to you about how Charlie is." Noel gestured to an empty seat in the waiting area as he looked through some paperwork.

Sam sat down and saw Nick talking to Noel while nodding and occasionally looking over at the young blonde female. Nick then came over and sighed. "Sam, last night while you were at home Charlie stopped breathing, his heart also stopped for about half an hour so he was taken up to SBCU, we hope he will make a full recovery, but it's not looking very likely at the moment." Nick looked guiltily at Sam as he gave her the news and Sam started to cry. Nick pulled her into a hug and took her to his office.  
The pair continued to talk for an hour, until Sam's phone went off. Looking at the screen Sam noticed the name, it was Dylan. Sam hit ignore and continued to cry.

Nick then took Sam up to see Charlie, who had gone into cardiac arrest again, a team of doctors and nurses were around him and then Sam heard the few words she couldn't bear to hear-"Time of death…09:52."

With this Sam tried to breathe through the pain, then her world went black…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sam woke up she was in a small room with Dylan asleep next to her in a big arm chair, next to Dylan's chair was the twin pram Dylan had got for Lillie and Charlie, this made her remember what had happened and why she was in hospital.

As Sam tried to sit up she just felt light-headed and was forced to lie down again. Sam couldn't comprehend that her son had died, and what would have happened if the circumstances were different. Both Sam and Dylan had seen parents lose their kids in the department, but now it had happened to them they were shocked.

* * *

When Dylan woke up he didn't speak to Sam, and she didn't speak to him. After about 10 minutes Dylan decided to take Lillie home but still didn't say anything to his ill wife.

A young blonde woman walked through the door of Sam's room.

"Hi, I'm Alice," The young doctor started, "I'm your doctor. How do you feel?"

"Alright, can I go home yet?" Sam just wanted to spend time with her young daughter and her grieving husband.

"Yes, just take care of yourself and come back in if you feel ill or have any symptoms at all." Sam nodded but didn't want to come back in because she knew that she could take care of herself, and with any luck Dylan might help her out.

* * *

Sam paid the taxi driver and thanked him before going inside. When Sam walked into the modern living room she noticed a small Moses basket in the corner next to Dylan's large arm chair.

"Dylan?" She called, but got no reply. Sam knew that he was in because the door was unlocked. "Dylan?" Sam called again but when she got no reply she wandered upstairs to find Dylan asleep with Lillie in his arms. Sam carefully picked up Lillie who had woken up when her mother had called through the house, rather loudly.

Sam headed downstairs and started to warm up a milk bottle for Lillie who was temporarily placed in the Moses basket while Sam messed around in the kitchen.

Lillie accepted the bottle almost instantly and after Sam and burped and cuddled the small girl Sam went back into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

Dylan came downstairs as Sam was washing up. "Hi Sam, are you ok?"

Sam hesitated to answer Dylan's question but then replied with a simple "Yes."

"I'm sorry; I know you loved him so much. You know that I did as well though." Dylan wanted to break the silence that was getting awkward.

"Yes, I know you did. And thanks for the support this morning!" Sam said sarcastically, trying to control her emotions.

I love you, and when I was out in Afghanistan I missed you and all I wanted to do was hold you close, to kiss you. I wanted to love you like I used to because when we're together I couldn't be happier and when we're apart for too long my world is crushed and I feel all alone. I really an only myself when I'm with you because I know you love me for my insecurities and all my flaws and I love you the same way. This is what Sam had wanted so badly to say to her quiet husband who stood before her, but didn't have the guts.

"We need to sort out funeral arrangements, and costs." Dylan said as he looked into the living room at their sleeping daughter.

"I'll call someone tomorrow; today I just want to grieve, with you." Sam couldn't dare to think of how the funeral would affect her or Dylan.

"Ok, I'll take Lillie out this afternoon so you can have some alone time, but I'll be here for you if you need me to be." Dylan hoped Sam would turn down his offer of comfort, but she replied with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Sorry this isn't very exciting but I hoe you liked it anyway, and thanks for the comments on my new story 'A new beginning' if you also read that story. I have revision and homework recently, and exams start on the 1st of July. I've ben so busy recently so sorry if updates aren't regular. I know I haven't updated a single story in what seems like forever._


End file.
